Legenda Kulit Hitam ala SB
by Meaaaa
Summary: Oneshot.Warngenderbender. Seluruh gadis di pelosok negeri diundang ke acara pencarian jodoh Pangeran Ieyasu. Begitupun Mitsunari dan Hanbei yang turut menghadiri acara tsb. Hanbei berhasil mendapatkan sang 'Pangeran', tapi..


_**Hai pemirsa! #plak maap yaw untuk readers SenBasa High School, updatenya mungkin masih beberapa hari lage.. saia kan biasa ngetik fic itu di IPad, nah fic ini lewat laptop T_T jadi maafkan saya atas ketelatan update fic itu. *promosi***_

_**Inilah fic terbaru dari saia! Fic kagak bermutu yang (lagi-lagi) idenya nongol di otak! Terinspirasi dari drama ekskul teater di sekolah. Tapi diubah-ubah. Soalnya lupa.**_

_**Sangat yakin kalau yang view dan review sedikit/bahkan tidak ada.**_

_**Disclaimernya Basara punya Capcom.**_

_**DAN YANG PALING UTAMA, WARNING GENDERBENDER. Warning juga Typo, OOC, copast karya orang dan plagelato.**_

_**Untuk tokoh, ini listnya.**_

_**1. Ishida Mitsunari as Putri Mitsunari. Genderbender.**_

_**2. Takenaka Hanbei as 'Putri' Hanbei. Genderbender.**_

_**3. Tokugawa Ieyasu as Pangeran Ieyasu.**_

_**4. Maeda Keiji as Pengawal 1 Ieyasu alias Keiji dan 'Pangeran' Keiji.**_

_**5. Maeda Toshiie as Pengawal 2 Ieyasu alias Toshiie.**_

_**6. Maeda Matsu as pembantu Mitsu&Hanbei *dihajar Goromaru***_

_**7. Otani Yoshitsugu as Pemberi Info (?) Yoshitsugu.**_

_**8. Sarutobi Sasuke as Dukun Sasuke (?) *Dihajar Sasuke* (Sasuke : Kenapa harus dukun?) (Author : Karena kamu elemennya darkness dan kau itu shinobi!)**_

_**9. Author as Author yang akan menarator. (Readers : *tampar Author* kenapa harus ada kamu seeeh?!) (Author : Kalau gak ada aku, fic ini kagak bakalan jadi!)**_

_**10. dan beberapa tokoh lainnya sebagai tokoh figuran.**_

_**Dan, saya akan buat Matsu error disini.**_

_**Well, have fun with the story!**_

* * *

Di suatu rumah (?), tinggallah dua orang gadis cantik. Namanya adalah Mitsunari dan Hanbei. Mereka punya pembantu namanya Matsu. *Masih dihajar Goromaru*

"Aaah~ enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Mitsunari sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Makan aja! Enak tuh!" kata Hanbei sambil makan kripik pisang kesukaannya. Saya juga suka kripik pisang lhow :3 tapi buahnya benci banget.

"Ya ampun, Hanbei-sama ini kerjaannya makan mulu, gerak dikit dooong! Biar nantinya ga genduuut!" protes Mitsunari.

"Nanti aja! Kamu nyapu aja sana!" suruh Hanbei.

"Enak banget sih nyuruh-nyuruh. Yaudah. Matsu! Ambilin sapu!" teriak Mitsunari. Cih, mau aja lagi disuruh-suruh lu Mitsu-chan. (Mitsunari *real* : APAH?! AKU GAK SUDI DIPANGGIL –CHAN SAMA KAMU AUTHOR TUKANG GANTI-GANTI TAKSIRAN!)

"HALOOOO!" Matsu muncul sambil dadah-dadahan ala _princess_. "Ini sapunya! Jaangan, luupa, disaapu, yang bersiih, biaar, dilihatnyaa, jadi enaaaak~" (Buat anak Pasmer pasti tau gimana cara baca ala Ojah! QAQ)

"Iya, maka—eh! Kok malah elu yang nyuruh-nyuruh gue?! Enak aja! Sapu sendiri sana!" omel Mitsunari kepada Matsu.

"Jiah.. Gimana sih. Kok malah jadi boomerang." Kata Matsu.

"Udah! Biarin aja deh!" Mitsunari tambah kesel.

"Gimana sih kamu Mitsunari." Kata Hanbei sambil masih memakan kripik pisang dan membaca majalah.

Sementara itu di Istana Mikatagahara(?).

"Yoshitsugu! Di usiaku yang sudah matang ini, aku mau mencari pasangan hidupku! Bisakah kau umumkan kepada semua gadis di negeri ini agar datang ke acara "Penjarian Jodoh" yang akan kuadakan malam ini? Maksud saya, sekarang," tanya Ieyasu.

"Oh, bisa, Ieyasu-sama. Saya akan umumkan." Yoshitsugu pun terbang (?) keluar.

"Okey. PENGAWAAAAL!" panggil Ieyasu.

"Ada apaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh?!" tanya Keiji dan Toshiie langsung datang.

"Aku akan mengadakan ajang pencarian jodoh. Keiji, kamu harus menyamar menjadi aku sementara aku akan mencari gadis yang benar-benar cocok!" kata Ieyasu.

"AKUUU... AKAN MENJADI PANGERAAAAAAAN?" Keiji ber-fanboy.

"Cuma jadi 'pangeran' hoy! Nyamar doaangg!" kata Ieyasu.

"Terus saya gak jadi pangeran juga?" tanya Toshiie.

"Ya enggak lah! Masa pangerannya ada dua!" protes Ieyasu.

"I.. Iya, Ieyasu-sama," kata Toshiie.

"Ya sudah! Kalau gitu kalian siapkan dekorasi pesta!" suruh Ieyasu.

"Hai!" Keiji dan Toshiie segera melaksanakan perintah.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, WOI TUKANG KABEL, UDAH NYAMBUNG BELOM?" tanya Yoshitsugu kepada tukang kabel alias Yukimura dan Masamune.

"Udah, Otani-dono, tadi kabelnya cuma _belibet_ dikit. Masamune-dono udah pasangin di depan rumah Ishida-dono dan Hanbei-dono—" omongan Yukimura terpotong.

"_Shut up_! Itu gak masuk ke skenario!" bentak Masamune.

"Owh, gitu ya?" tanya Yukimura dengan kepolosan yang khas seperti biasa.

"Untung aja si Mea kw 2 lagi sibuk ngurusin SIM Bus Basara (?) bersama Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide." Kata Masamune.

"Jadi ini speaker udah bisa ya?" tanya Yoshitsugu.

"Iyeee!" kata Masamune.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, PANGERAN IEYASU MENGADAKAN ACARA PENCARIAN JODOHNYA PADA MALAM INI, SEKARANG JUGA. DIHARAPKAN SEMUA GADIS DI SELURUH NEGERI DAPAT DATANG. TERIMA KASIH."

"Buseet simple bener," kata Yukimura.

"Iyalah. Ribet itu ga enak." Kata Yoshitsugu kemudian pergi ke Istana Mikatagahara.

"Tck, masang kabel super ribet begini kan susahnya minta ampun, dipakenya cuma sekejap lagi," keluh Masamune sambil mencabut kabel-kabel.

Sementara itu di rumah MitsuHanbei.

"PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, PANGERAN IEYASU MENGADAKAN ACARA PENCARIAN JODOHNYA PADA MALAM INI, SEKARANG JUGA. DIHARAPKAN SEMUA GADIS DI SELURUH NEGERI DAPAT DATANG. TERIMA KASIH."

"Pa—" omongan Mitsunari terpotong.

"PANGERAN?!" Hanbei sangat kaget. Ia terlalu senang sampai sampai bungkus kripik pisangnya kelempar.

"Aduuh Hanbei ini, menyusahkan orang saja." kata Mitsunari sambil memunguti kripik pisang yang berserakan.

"AYO KITA SIAP SIAP, MITSUNARI! KITA HARUS MENGHADIRI ACARA ITU!" Hanbei langsung lari secepat kilat ke kamarnya.

"Eh? I—iya deh..," Mitsunari berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Matsu sendirian.

"HEY PEMBACA! TATAP MATA MATSU, SAAYA, AAKAN, MEMUNGUUTI, KRIPIK PIISANG, YANG BERSERAAKAN, DISIIINI!" lapor Matsu sambil memunguti sampah sampah.

10 menit kemudian, Hanbei keluar kamar. Mitsunari udah keluar tiga menit yang lalu.

"Lama amat." Kata Mitsunari.

"Hehe! Aku kalo ganti baju lama! Kalo make up an cepet!" kata Hanbei sambil nyengir. Ini Hanbei jadi OOC berat ya? -_-

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi yang terpilih," kata Mitsunari pelan.

"Oo, pastinya aku yang akan dipilih oleh pangeran, secara kan aku yang paling cantik gituuuuu!" kata Hanbei.

"Aku juga cantik hei!" kata Mitsunari. Segera, Mitsunari real menendang-nendang sang Author. (Mitsunari *real* : *nendang nendang Author* kenapa gue harus ngaku cantik disiniiiiiii?!)

"Tapi pasti aku yang akan dipilih oleh pangeran! Iya kan, Mbok Matsu?" tanya Hanbei.

"_DON'T CALL ME MBOK_...," kepala Matsu berasap-asap.

"Woy, yang _'DON'T CALL ME MBOK'_ kagak masuk ke skenario," kata Mitsunari.

"Gitu yah? Okey, lanjoooooot!" teriak Matsu.

"Iya! Kan nona Hanbei yang paling cantik disini, aku setuju sama nona Hanbei!" kata Matsu sambil mengacungkan jempol. Dalam hati ia berkata, "_Inuchiyo-sama, maafkan aku telah menjadi gila.._,"

"Okey, ayo berangkat!" ajak Hanbei. Mitsunari yang tersinggung— (Mitsunari : NGAPAIN GUE HARUS TERSINGGUNG COBA?) pun mengikuti Hanbei yang telah berjalan ke pintu.

Sementara di Istana Mikatagahara.

"Keiji, kamu pakai rompi dan mahkota saya ya agar terlihat seperti pangeran," kata Ieyasu sambil menyerahkan rompi dan mahkotanya.

"ARIGATOU! SUATU KEHORMATAN BISA DAPAT MENGENAKAN MAHKOTA INI WAHAI PANGERAN~" kata Keiji terlalu senang.

"Cepat, para gadis sudah berdatangan," kata Ieyasu.

"Baik!" kata Keiji.

_**Padahal kan gue juga mau..**_, batin Toshiie.

"Okey, Keiji, kamu bersiap. Saya akan mencari wanita idaman saya," kata Ieyasu.

"Hai, Ieyasu-sama!" kata Keiji. Dia pun segera memakai rompi sang pangeran.

Ieyasu pun jatoh dari tangga—ups, maksud saia turun dari tangga. *Author di bekep Ieyasu, kagak boleh narasi* *Ieyasu ngiket (?) mulut sang Author* (A/N: Sedih banget ya jadi gue?)

"Narasi sementara diganti sama Masamune!" kata Ieyasu.

"_What_? _Me_? Ya udah, apa boleh buat..," kata Masamune lemas dan menerima skenario dari Ieyasu.

"Jadi, si Author mau dikemanain?" tanya Masamune.

"Bawa ke gudang kerajaan!" suruh Ieyasu kepada Toshiie.

"Baik!" Toshiie segera menyeret-nyeret sang Author.

"Lanjut," kata Ieyasu.

*Masamune menarasi* Tamu-tamu pun berdatangan. Ieyasu pergi mencari wanita idamannya di seluruh kerajaan. Gue penasaran, emang dia kagak capek ya? Nah, sementara 'Pangeran' Keiji sedang ber-fanboy gila. Mari kita lihat.

"HYAAA! BANYAK CECAAAAAAAN!" teriak Keiji sambil loncat-loncat gajelas.

"Woy lu, cewek mulu pikirannya! Eh, itu.. ADA SAIKA MAGOICHI?!" teriak Masamune. Emang ada Magoichi disitu.

"Ma.. Magoici? HYAAA! CEWEK IDAMANKU!" teriak Keiji sambil muter-muter ala princess. Njir, real Author jadi jijik -_-

"Hey, Kasuga, kau menghadirinya juga?" tanya Magoichi kepada Kasuga.

"Iya," kata Kasuga santai.

"Aku kangen _My Twilight Ninjaaa_~" kata Tsuruhime sambil ber-fangirling.

"Tapi pasti enggak ada Matsu dan Oichi, soalnya mereka udah punya suami," kata Kasuga.

"Itu Matsu?" kata Magoichi sambil menunjuk Matsu yang baru datang bersama Mitsunari dan Hanbei.

"Hah? Ciyusan? Si Ieyasu sama Mitsunari juga datang? Bukannya mereka itu.. cow—" omongan Kasuga terpotong.

"GUE EMANG ASLINYA COWO! TAPI DI FIC INI GUE CEWE!" teriak Mitsunari dan Hanbei.

"Woles woooooyy," kata Kasuga.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Keiji masih ber-fanboy ria.

"Ude napa lu ah, cepet turun dan mulai acaranya," kata Masamune.

"Baik!" Keiji pun turun.

_**Harusnya gue yang jadi pangeran, terus Yuki jadi putrinya..**_, Batin Masamune.

*Masamune menarasi* Pesta pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Para gadis berebut untuk berdansa dengan 'Pangeran' Keiji. (Masamune : Buset, emangnya ada gitu yang mau dansa sama _Lady Killer_?) tapi ada satu gadis yang sangat menusuk—maksudnya, gadis yang sangat menawan hati Keiji.

"Kamu, Hanbei kan?" Keiji langsung nge-blush ketika bertatap mata dengan Hanbei.

"Ya. Suatu kehormatan besar bisa berdansa dengan pangeran," kata Hanbei sambil melakukan Ojigi.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan gadis yang cocok~ bersediakah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Keiji sambil membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"E—ehm," Hanbei nge-blush. "Te—tentu saja, pangeran," Hanbei membalas jabatan Keiji dan mulai berdansa.

"Hiks, enak banget sih Hanbei, bisa dansa dengan pangeran," kata Kasuga.

"Kan ada guweeeh~" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba datang pake baju dukun.

"SI—SIAPA KAMU?!" teriak Kasuga kaget.

"Ini gue elah Sasuke," kata Sasuke.

"SASUKE! BELUM WAKTUNYA LU MUNCUL! NIH, JELAS-JELAS ADA DI SKENARIO KALAU RUMAH LU AKAN DIDATANGI SAMA MITSUNARI!" teriak Masamune.

"Iya deh gue pergi." Sasuke ngambek dan pergi.

"Eng, Ha—Hanbei, ada yang ingin ku.. tanyakan padamu," kata Keiji malu-malu.

"Apa, pangeran?" tanya Hanbei.

"Ma—maukah kamu menjadi istriku?" tanya Keiji. Hanbei langsung kegirangan dalam hati.

_Yes, haha! Mitsunari, gue bilang juga apa! Sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi kaya raya!,_ batin Hanbei.

"Tentu, pangeran. Suatu kehormatan besar bisa menjadi istri pangeran~" kata Hanbei sambil tersenyum. *Keiji ngerobek skenario* (Keiji : APA-APAAN NIH, GUE CUMA CINTA SAMA MAGOICHI SAYANGKU!)

"Yah, gue gak dapet," kata Magoichi. *Magoichi nendang skenario yang udah robek* (Magoichi : GUE GAK JATUH CINTA SAMA KEIJI!)

"Ha—Hanbei?" Mitsunari kecewa. Dia kabur dari pesta.

"Mitsunari?" kata Kasuga.

*Masamune menarasi* Mitsunari pergi dari pesta dan menangis. Dia tidak terima. Ia pun pergi ke rumah dukun Sasuke.

"Hiks, Ada orang di dalam?" tanya Mitsunari masih menangis.

"Oh, ada! Silahkan masuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," Mitsunari pun masuk ke rumah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, wahai anakku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sebal dengan saudariku Hanbei, aku tidak terima, ia telah mendapatkan sang pangeran dan sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dan ia akan menjadi kaya raya!" curhat Mitsunari tanpa basa basi.

"Khukhukhu, begitu ya nak?" kata Sasuke. *Sasuke nginjek-nginjek skenario yang udah dirobek dan bekas tendangan* (Sasuke : INIMAH YANG COCOK JADI DUKUN SI AKECHI MITSUHIDE!)

"Aku minta tolong, Sasuke," kata Mitsunari masih terisak.

"Khukhu, apa, anakku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau membuatku terlihat lebih cantik daripada Hanbei," pinta Mitsunari. Lu yakin, Mitsu? Firasat gue ga enak soalnya..

"Bayar berapa, anakku? Karena ramuan ini permanen~" tanya Sasuke.

"Berapapun," kata Mitsunari.

"Baik, silahkan ke balik tirai, anakku~ khukhukhu~" kata Sasuke sambil menyiapkan ramuan.

"Oke," kata Mitsunari kemudian berjalan ke balik tirai.

"_Abracadaniel! Ware No Zhu Ta, Vigu Ci Bam~_ Buatlah Mitsunari menjadi sangat cantiiiik... _Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum_!" Sasuke membaca mantra sambil nyiramin(?) tirai dengan ramuan. (Author : Itu mantra perpaduan antara 1 tokoh Adventure Time, bikin sendiri, , dan mantra yang ada di Adventure Time! Jadi silahkan kalau mau nyoba-nyoba XD saya tak bertanggung jawab bila terjadi apa-apa! *dihajar readers karena udah lepas dari iketan*)

BAMM! Keluar asap dari balik tirai. Sasuke panik. Harusnya nggak keluar asap.

"A—anakku? Kau tak apa-apa?!" tanya Sasuke panik. Tirai pun dibuka.

"KYAAH! KULITKU, KULITKU!" Mitsunari panik.

"Ya ampun, anakku, kulitmu menjadi hitam lebam! Tapi aku rasa mantranya sudah benar kok!" kata Sasuke.

"SASUKE, AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, KAU HARUS KEMBALIKAN KULITKU SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak Mitsunari.

"A—aku sudah bilang kalau mantra itu permanen!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau bayar!" teriak Mitsunari dan pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

*Masamune menarasi* Mitsunari pun kabur ke hutan. Ia sangat sedih—seperti saat ia kehilangan Hideyoshi-sama. Ia sangat menyesal. Menyesal akan perbuatannya sendiri. Ia pun berdoa kepada Kami-sama. Mari kita simak.

"Oh Kami-sama, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah mensyukuri nikmat-Mu, maafkan aku. Kini aku menyesal, sekarang kulitku sudah menjadi hitam. Aku sudah tidak cantik seperti dulu. Aku berjanji, Kami-sama, aku akan selalu mensyukuri nikmat-Mu. Maafkan aku..," Mitsunari berlutut, mengadahkan tangan sambil memandang langit. Berharap Kami-sama mendengar do'anya.

"Kamu, Ishida Mitsunari?"

"Y—ya?" tanya Mitsunari. Ia menengok ke sumber suara. Mukanya mirip sekali dengan Pangeran Ieyasu..

"Si—siapa anda?" tanya Mitsunari sopan.

"Aku adalah orang yang tak kamu sangka. Aku adalah, Pangeran Ieyasu," kata orang itu.

"Lho? Bukannya Pangeran sedang bersama.. Hanbei? Dan.. kenapa pangeran tidak memakai rompi dan mahkota?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang kucari selama ini," kata Ieyasu sambil mengelus wajah Mitsunari.

"Ano..,"

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya di istana," kata Ieyasu sambil tersenyum.

"Pa—Pangeran.. tapi, apakah anda bisa menerima aku yang sudah menjadi jelek seperti i..ni?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kamu sudah mengakui kesalahanmu, dan itu perbuatan benar, Mitsu. Aku mencintaimu tulus apa adanya, meski kau sudah tak cantik seperti dulu. Aku mengagumi perbuatanmu, Mitsu," kata Ieyasu.

"Pangeran..," Mitsunari menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Sudah, akan kujelaskan semuanya di Istana," kata Ieyasu sambil menarik tangan Mitsunari.

*Masamune menarasi* Yah, sebenarnya gue pengen banget kayak gitu sama Yuki. Tapi gue gak rela kalo Yuki harus jadi hitam. _Back to story_. Ieyasu mengajak Mitsunari kembali ke Istana. Pesta masih berlangsung. Sekarang, semuanya sedang ada acara dansa ala _zombie_.

"Semuanya!" Ieyasu membuka pintu.

"H—hah? Itu, Mit..su..nari?" tanya Hanbei yang sedang bermesraan dengan Keiji.

Suara bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu pun terdengar di telinga Mitsunari. Mitsunari pun tersinggung.

"_Hah? Mitsunari jadi gosong? Seriusan?"_

"_Haha, Mitsunari jadi jelek gitu!"_

"_Ya ampun itu si Mitsunari, dia udah nekat mau bunuh diri dan masuk neraka?"_

"I—Ieyasu-san—" Mitsunari bersembunyi di balik punggung Ieyasu.

"Mitsu, jangan didengarkan." Ieyasu berusaha menenangkan Mitsunari.

"SEMUANYA! Saya minta perhatiannya!" kata Ieyasu sambil berjalan ke tempat Keiji dan Hanbei. Mitsunari ikut tentunya.

"Ano, tugas saya sudah habis?" tanya Keiji.

"Ya. Saya sudah menemukan wanita idaman saya," kata Ieyasu.

"Baik, pangeran," Keiji melepas rompi dan mahkotanya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Ieyasu.

"Semuanya, dengar!" Ieyasu memakai rompi dan mahkotanya. "Sebenarnya—pria ini bukanlah Pangeran, tapi Pangeran tersebut adalah saya."

*Masamune menarasi* Hanbei amat sangat terkejut.

"APA? JADI, KAMU HANYA MENYAMAR?" tanya Hanbei kepada Keiji.

"Ano.. maaf," kata Keiji.

"Dan saya sudah menemukan apa yang saya cari. Saya ingin kalian menjadi saksi," kata Ieyasu sambil berlutut di hadapan Mitsunari, dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin.

"Mitsunari, bersediakah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Te—tentu saja, pangeran!" kata Mitsunari.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Mitsunari-chan," Ieyasu memasangkan cincin berlian tersebut ke jari manis Mitsunari. Mitsunari hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya karena tidak sanggup menahan rasa bahagia.

"Yah, gue gagal deh dapetin pangeran!" Hanbei ngambek.

"Kan ada abang~" goda Keiji.

"Humph!" Hanbei terpaksa menggandeng Keiji karena sudah terlanjur menerima lamaran Keiji.

"SEMUANYAAAA! TATAP MATA MATSU, MAAATSU, JUUGA, MAAAU, PUUNYA, PASAANGAN, HIDUUP, UUUNTUK, SELAMANYAAA," teriak Matsu tiba-tiba.

"Kalau gitu Matsu sama babang Toshiie saja~" kata Toshiie sambil berlutut di hadapan Matsu. "Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku, Matsu?"

"Te—tentu saja, Inuchi—ups! Maksudku, Toshiie-san!" kata Matsu.

*Masamune menarasi* Dan mereka hidup bahagia, terutama pasangan Ieyasu dan Mitsunari. Mitsunari pun menjadi seorang Putri—tentunya setelah ia menikah dengan Pangeran Ieyasu. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-la— *kepotong*

GDAAARRR!

"Akhirnya gue bebas! Gue juga mau pasangan!" teriak Author.

"Lu masih dua belas tahun!" teriak Masamune.

"Ya udah!" kata Author.

*Author dan Masamune menarasi* DAN MEREKA HIDUP BAHAGIA UNTUK SELAMANYAAA~

* * *

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC.**

* * *

_**Selesai! Senangnya bisa bolos sekolah! *dihajar***_

_**Pas saya baca ulang.. kok.. alurnya cepet banget ya? /abaikan**_

_**RnR pliss!**_


End file.
